What Were We Talking About?
by sosplz712
Summary: A Jacob Black one-shot! I actually wrote it for a contest but wanted to post it here! ENJOY! :


Geez! When my dad said I could have the car in the garage but told me it needed _some_ fixing, he must have been keeping it low-key so I would agree to it. It was an old metal death trap but a classic nonetheless. I had been eyeing the car for years, curious as to what my dad had been keeping it for and now I knew. He wanted me to fix it up and use it as mine, which in the beginning was a wonderful gesture until I realized how much it would take to actually get this piece of scrap metal up and running.

_I have no mechanical experience! _As soon that thought had passed, another came. _I may not have any experience but I know someone who does…_

I found myself down the road, a mile or so, begging my best friend to help me. I was practically on my knees.

"Please Jacob. I need your help! I'll do anything!" I begged, giving him a pout; my famous pout to be exact.

Jake had this look on his face and I knew at once that he was thinking about it. "Okay, Julietta, I'll do it but on two conditions."

My eyes lit up, surprised that he had given in to me, "Sure, sure! Anything."

"One, I will be the first to drive that tin can and second, you have to help me fix it." Jacob immediately grinned at my gaping expression with my wide green eyes.

"Y-You _**must**_ be joking?!" I accused, "Me? I'll break it worse than it already is! Come on Jacob, be reasonable!" It was like he wanted to laugh at me in the end. I was fine that he'd be the first to drive the car because I had to learn to drive it somehow but to fix it? No way! "I can't!"

"You can and you will, Jules. You'll be fine." He snickered to himself. "I'd never leave you alone with a car like that, not to fix it at least." He told me and my immediate glare was my response, which then caused him to raise his large hands in defeat. "No need to be defensive, J. It's true and you know it. Now let's go see that piece of work."

"Whatever." I pouted and walked him back to my house. Jake could have found his way there blindfolded with both hands behind his back, with how much he has been here, but of course that would be silly and awfully stupid.

As soon as I showed Jake the piece of junk I called mine, he showed no mercy in laughing at me in which I took it like the _'mature' _seventeen year old I was. Psh, yeah right! I let him have it, yelling at him about how inconsiderate he was to _**Lulu**_, which then made him double over in fits. Of course at that point I was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp but I figured it wouldn't help my situation because I still needed him to help me fix her.

"Are you quite done yet?" I asked with noted irritation.

Jake smirked at me and wiped his eyes playfully as if he had been crying from laughing so much. I shook my head, grumbling in response to his annoying antics.

For the next few weeks, Jake and I fixed up Lulu and made unforgettable memories over the hood of that wonderful car occasionally plates of greasy pizza.

Some of the days we laughed, others we just about killed ourselves trying to fix the engine and multiple other part of Lulu.

"_Hey Jules pass me that wrench there, will ya?" Jake had commented one day._

"_Oh you mean this one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I lifted the wrench I knew he had been speaking of._

"_Yes, that one. Hand it here." He said, giving me a look. I couldn't help but giggle as I _'accidentally' _dropped it and gave him an innocent look._

"_Woops." I joked, "Now I can't reach it." I told him, shrugging playfully. This was one of the many times I intentionally wound him up to get a rise out of him._

_For a moment he stared at me hard then suddenly grinned and jumped up; I did the same, curious as to what was going on inside that ruthless mind of his. Suddenly, he began chasing me mercilessly, reaching out at me as soon as he got close enough, but I would swerve away. My laughter and screams were far from quiet as I yelled at him to stop. "Jacob Black! Don't make me get your father!" I called back to him just before he caught me. He grabbed me by my waist, making me scream and giggle, then spun me around a little just as the garage door opened._

"_Well, well, well…" Paul said as him and a bunch of the guys grinned when they saw us. I shied away from their gazes, my cheeks on fire while Jacob managed to set me down with a laugh._

That had to be one of my favorite memories for the month that we had been fixing Lulu. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought then remembered what my dad had said one of the days that she was going out to help Jacob. _**"You're spending way too much time with Billy's boy in his garage. It's unhealthy."**_

I'm pretty sure I laughed in my dad's face when he said that then walked out of the house. I didn't care if it was unhealthy; I was going to hang out with Jacob in his garage in order to fix my car. You could imagine my disappointment when I came to the garage the next day, only to find that Jacob had finished fixing as well as re-painting the car its original red color. I stared in awe at it, noticing it was dry and ready to go; gas and all.

"Holy…. Jacob you finished it!" I said excitedly with a smile then frowned once I realized this project was done. We would no longer be hanging out everyday like I wanted. My heart panged painfully but I played it off and smile softly.

"Yeah, who knew Lulu was so beautiful." He teased and I glared playfully.

"_**I**_ knew she was!" I told him. "You're the one who laughed at her when you first saw her." I informed him, crossing my arms.

"Oh shut up, Julietta! We fixed her together and that's all that matters. She'll run like a charm. Come on, let's go." Jake smiled and led me to the passenger's seat. I handed him the keys before getting in and smiling at the interior. Jacob took no time with getting to the driver's side and starting the car. The engine purred beautifully and I smiled. _I can't believe I helped fix this… _I thought and looked at Jacob as he backed out of the garage and pulled out onto the road, a smile holding on my face. Jacob looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and chuckled, smiling. "What are you looking at me for?"

I blushed and looked ahead of the car, biting my lip before stuttering out my answer. "N-no reason re-really." I told him and swallowed. I couldn't tell him that I had finally realized I had feelings for him during our time fixing Lulu. It was wrong to and he wouldn't feel the same way.

We sat there in silence for a while, probably about an hour, when Lulu started making funny noises. I looked at Jake for answers but he looked confused as well. The hood began letting out small streams of smoke and I jumped in my seat. Suddenly the car jolted and sputtered to a stop. I sat there with wide eyes as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. I looked around for a while and frowned. We were in the middle of **Nowheres Ville**!

_Where had Jake driven us?!_ I asked myself, throwing my hands in the air. I then turned around and glared at Jacob. "Where the hell are we, Jacob?" I asked exasperated.

Jake glared right back. "No clue, Julietta!" He snapped and I clenched my fists.

"What happened to 'she'll run like a charm'?!" I snapped back, mocking his voice, as I walked over to stand in from of him. I may be small but I was in no way afraid of this big lug.

"I was sure she would! You must have done something! You said it yourself that you'd break her even more than she already was!" He yelled down at me, right in my face. I could see Jacob's whole body shaking and I paid no mind to it.

My finger drew up and poked him in the chest as I spoke, "Listen here, Mister Black. I did _nothing_ to **my** Lulu. You must've done something! I swear you planned this Black; you want me to be pissed at you. You always did like pissing me off and now you've really done it!" I yelled right back at him. With each poke, I sent him back a step to where he was now sitting on one of Lulu's extended out tires.

"Fuck, Julietta! I never did anything of the sort! You're just so thick-headed that it won't go through your skull that this is all an **accident**!" He growled, glaring right at me.

I stepped forward, about to say something, but tripped straight into Jake. He caught me in his arms and I suddenly forgot everything; my mind was completely blank, like we hadn't even been talking before. I stared into Jacob's eyes, mesmerized. I could tell he was a little baffled by my falling and now my staring but nonetheless he stared back.

_He's so…handsome… I never noticed before. Not until now. Why am I noticing his looks now? We've been friends for forever._ That's what I would have been thinking, if I was able to think. I'm sure of it.

Jacob shifted a little and adjusted me as well, beginning to lean in towards me and I felt a sudden surge of hope. His hand found its way to my face and brushed my fallen hair from in front of my green orbs as we both leaned in. There was something about this moment that seemed right; my heart said this was supposed to happen, that this was natural.

When our lips met, fireworks and butterflies exploded inside of me. I felt our lips moving against each other's but it felt like an out-of-body experience. I had never felt anything like this before; he kissed me with such passion yet also sincerity, such eagerness but gentleness. Jacob Black knew just how to kiss a girl; he knew just how to make it feel right to her and inside I hoped I would be the only one from now on.

I could say I wasn't disappointed when he pulled away so we could breathe but that would be an obvious lie. I had never had a kiss like that, not ever. At that moment I knew I was addicted; I was addicted to Jacob Black, in love with him really.

I felt his forehead rest on mine, a smile playing on his lips and mine. A giggle bubbled out of me when I saw his eyes sparkle with amusement. I thought for a moment then blurted, **"What were we talking about?"** Jacob merely grinned.


End file.
